


有病

by yoruasobi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruasobi/pseuds/yoruasobi
Summary: 我病入膏肓。
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 42





	有病

**Author's Note:**

> *借个人设不要上升，反正全是我编的。

“你他妈是不是欠操？”

Chris跪在Sebastian身后操他，一手摁着他的后颈，一手捏住他的跨，像是操什么动物一般干他。他放在Sebastian跨上的那只手猛地一拍，Sebastian便条件反射地把腰更往下塌，把屁股翘得更高，迎合着Chris的动作在半空中画着圈。“啊！……操，你别，哈啊……嗯……”Sebastian呻吟着，手指攥紧了身下的被子，颠三倒四地说。“别什么？”Chris捏着他后颈的那只手往上一拨，抓住他半长的头发向后一扯，Sebastian发出一声急促的尖叫，感受到Chris在他耳边的皮肤上喷着热气，“别操了？可明明是你跑过来求我操你的。”

说完最后一个字，他用力往里一顶，龟头狠狠碾过前列腺的位置，Sebastian被这一下操得浑身都在抖，胯下的阴茎跟着吐出些透明的水来，在床单上晕开一片深色的水渍。“啊啊……啊……”他叹息着，微微翻起了白眼，不是到是因为爽得还是不爽得，“我叫……叫你别停！再用力！”“操。”Chris朝他的屁股拍了一掌，再又把那白花花的臀肉捏在手心搓揉，像是在揉女人的奶子，“你就是欠操。”

Chris从看到Sebastian的第一眼开始就知道，无论之后发生了什么，反正他俩一定是会上床的。

片场里导演在走形式地介绍每个演员，这是演Peggy的，这是演Howard的。Chris跟着导演一个个地过去打招呼，贴面吻女演员的面颊，或者握男演员的手。“……然后这是Sebastian，演你的好兄弟Bucky。”他把目光从上一个同事身上移过来，便看到一双明亮的绿眼睛。

「不是美国人。」这是Chris的第一个想法，东欧人的长相向来极赋特色，骨相的延展方式都是独一无二的。他看到那绿色的圆眼自下而上地看过来，最后停在了他的脸上，有些自然下垂的眼角弯成一个慵懒而意味深长的弧度。他跌进一汪碧绿的湖水中，时间在这一刻被无限地拉长。“Sebastian·Stan。”湖水的精灵在伸出手时开口，音色偏低，却也偏黏，夹着一点点像是气泡的感觉，让人莫名得胸口发热。

「——之后一定会和他上床的。」握手时Chris这般想到，这是他的第二个想法。

结果一个礼拜不到他们就上床了，这点Chris倒是没有想到。虽然他看上去是比较着急，但他确实是打算慢慢来的，他对天发誓——反正起码一开始的时候他是这么想的。London的酒馆里有一股奇怪的香气，像是往黑啤里扔了几颗柑橘。这一镜拍完之后导演原地宣布收工，之后的两天都是休憩日，他们就干脆在这儿喝喝酒，侃侃大山。

Hayley在和两个编剧聊天，咆哮突击队的那群人凑在一块儿打牌，Chris一直站在一旁，像是在听又像是没在听——他只是看着Sebastian。他看着Sebastian穿着那套松松垮垮的衣服喝酒，指尖似有若无地沿着杯口来回摩擦，目光随着他喉结的动作上下滚动，一次，又一次。空气里是含着那种古怪香气的麦芽酒的味道，Chris今天滴酒未沾，觉得有些口干舌燥。

他喝了麦芽酒，又换成鸡尾酒；入夜之后气温有些偏低，但他把外套脱掉了。“我去一趟洗手间。”他说着，站起来的时候脚步前前后后地晃了几下。Chris看着他消失在走廊尽头的背影，拿起他放在椅子上的外套：“外边儿冷，他忘了这个，我去送给他。”

他不知道有没有人听出了那一点言外之意——洗手间根本不能算是在“外面”——但他不大想去管那么多了。转过两个拐角，他被猛地推到了墙上，Sebastian贴到他的身上，在他唇前不到一寸的距离处停下，抬眼，用那双氤氲着水汽的无辜眼眸，纯洁而直白地盯着他：“……你在看我。”他开口，吐出一口炽热的浊气，还有绵软的口音。Chris呼吸一滞，他没有逃，而选择伸出手揽上Sebastian的腰际，隔着那件薄薄的单衣摸索那一块皮肤：“我刚刚确实是在看你……”Sebastian被他的动作带出一点细小的呻吟，听到他说的话后又变成了一声轻笑：“……你明明一直在看着我，都好几天了。”

他说着，语调几乎像是在撒娇，眼角也又慵懒得弯了起来。Chris觉得他们花了一个礼拜的时间走到这一步还是太慢了，第一天他就该操他的。为了不变得更后悔，他扣住Sebastian的下颚，用舌头顶开了他的唇。

他们就在这角落里干了一次，Sebastian蹲下来给他口交，把他的鸡巴吸得啧啧地响，现在想起来真是疯了，隔了一堵墙外边儿就是整个剧组的人；他们去了旁边的宾馆，走楼梯的时候Sebastian腿都是软的，但死活不肯让Chris抱他上去，进了房间立马干了起来，后来的两次他都是被Chris操射的。

之后他们提前这件事的时候Sebastian总说是Chris迷奸他，因为他“醒来之后完全、根本、一点都不记得昨晚发生了什么，脑子里最后一个画面是坐在沙发上喝酒，然后就变成了睁开眼他妈看到了你这张脸”。Chris大多数时候懒得跟他吵，有时候会用有点低沉的声音回他：“那我告诉你，你在那之后浪得骑在我身上根本不肯下来，我要把屌抽出去时你还故意夹我，说你还没吃够，还要吃我的鸡巴，记起来了没？”Sebastian给他一个白眼，嘟嘟囔囔：“……反正我什么都不记得了。”

话是这么说的，但Sebastian一点都没有表现出被迷奸后的受害者该有的样子。两天之后Chris在放饭时把他拦在化妆室里，把他摁在化妆镜前又操了一次，他叫得比之前晚上那几次还要浪。他们在片场做爱，化妆间、房车、休息室，Sebastian从不拒绝他。Chris想说你这顶多算是合奸，但一直没找到机会说这句话，就省下自己品了。

Sebastian只在剧组里待了一个多月——Bucky掉下悬崖后就从Steve眼前消失了，他也就从Chris眼前消失了。然而只有这一个多月三四十天的日子，他俩上床的次数也多得数不清。他杀青那天Chris没去送他，不是故意的，只是他真的还有别的部分要拍，收工的时候回去一看，哪里还有Sebastian的影子。Chris想说发条短信给他吧，忽然想起他俩根本就没交换手机号。

想到这儿他觉得Sebastian这个人挺绝的，要做就做到干干脆脆，连个念想都不给人留，转头一想，自己也从来没提起过这种事，手机号啦社交软件啦，反正都没问对方要过，这么想来他俩都挺绝的。

本来故事到这儿就该结束了，但谁让他俩和Disney的合约都他妈又臭又长，摆明了就是结束不了呗。

Sebastian被Chris抱着躺进浴缸里，手脚都软趴趴的，像章鱼腿似的绵软无力。Chris在帮他把射进后穴里的精液导出来，这宾馆里居然没有保险套，等他俩发现这个事实时Sebastian跟他立规矩：“我口袋里还剩最后一个，只能做一次。”Chris满口答应，结果做完一次之后滑下去，一边把Sebastian已经软下去的阴茎又含硬了，一边拿手指操他湿软的小穴，抵着前列腺又揉又挤的，几分钟之后Sebastian受不了了：“操你的，Chris，啊啊——你给我进来——要不就滚出房间！”

于是又做了第二次，结果他们现在就在这儿了。精液沿着大腿内侧流出来的感觉不论试过几次都怪得要命，Sebastian哼哼唧唧地扭了扭屁股，想要把精液蹭掉，结果无意之间又蹭到了什么硬邦邦的东西。“……等等，我……”他想说他真的不要做了，他困得要命，结果话没说完Chris就又操了进来，借着精液和还没流干的润滑剂一插就插到了最里面。“……嗯！！你，你都不……”“本来不想的，”Chris小声说着，用舌尖舔他的耳朵，“但你都发现了，那也省得我再找理由了。”

Sebastian想和他吵，可Chris操得太深了，让他舒服得没了脾气。他撑着Chris的肩，配合Chris抽插的动作上下抬着腰。“哈……啊！就……就那儿……呼嗯，再来……”他乱乱地说着，腾出一只手想给自己撸，被Chris一掌拍掉了：“不准碰。”Sebastian剜他一眼，他就差那么一点儿，半上不下地难受得紧。Chris没停下动作，从他的乳首一路舔吻到耳垂，又用手拧他的乳尖：“你不是想念被操的感觉了吗？那你今天就只能挨操，操人和被操只能选一个，明白了吗？”

说着把Sebastian的那只手再拉过来，带着他摸向后穴，那儿被粗大的阴茎插得一片泥泞，精液和水滴滴答答地往外流，Sebastian的指尖一摸到自己就软了腰。Chris带着他在穴口揉了几下，红肿的肉洞被这动作刺激得一张一翕地，接着Sebastian便无师自通地往里面儿自己塞了根手指，跟着Chris的阴茎一起操自己。“看看你，多能吸，”Chris说着，拍了拍Sebastian的臀肉，“你喜欢被插对吗？喜欢被插到高潮对吗？”

“啊……啊啊！我……唔嗯，喜欢……好喜欢被插……”Sebastian说着，绿色的眼睛眯起来，失神地望着Chris。“真乖，”他笑着，嘬吻Sebastian嫣红的唇，“你不论在外面操了多少人，最后发现还是更喜欢被我操，所以每次都会乖乖地跑回来，对吗？”他贴着Sebastian的唇，盯着他碧绿的眼睛，用像是气音的声音问。“对……对……哈……最喜欢被你操……你操我……操得最舒服……”男人被操得近乎失去意识，仿佛只剩下本能一般重复Chris的话。“真乖。”他夸赞道，满意而偏执地，把最后一个字模糊地融进下一个情色的吻里，“——我的。”

“——我们不能再这样下去了。”

这一次说出这话的是Chris，Sebastian飞快地回答，就跟上一次Chris听到这句话时的反应一模一样：“你说得对。”

他们甚至没等到拍第二部电影，拍完第一部之后的三个月有一天Sebastian在New York偶然碰到了Chris，在酒吧里。视线对上的时候Sebastian猛地一挑眉，隔着半个酒吧Chris冲他一勾手指，他放下酒杯就过去了。Chris不是特意来找他的——当然不是，只是刚好在附近有工作。他可以装作没看见Sebastian，也可以装作只是友好的同事冲他点点头，但最后他还是伸出手，在空气中勾了勾。

Sebastian慢悠悠地走过去，步伐轻盈得像猫。Chris把他拉到灯光找不到的黑色角落里下流地吻他，含着他的舌头像是在吮咬什么甜品果冻。“……你刚刚坐在那儿，”接吻的间隙他开口，舌尖舔过Sebastian的唇纹，“真的好漂亮。”Sebastian听了只是笑，完全没有被用“漂亮”这种偏女性化的词形容了而感到生气的样子。他的眼睛亮亮的，在黑暗里透着捉摸不定的光：“嗯哼——所以让你感到迷上我了？”

他感到Chris的动作顿了一下，然后他的手扯开了他的皮带：“……让我感到想要马上操你。”

「谢天谢地。」被Chris脱下裤子的时候Sebastian这么想，看着头顶坏掉的一盏吊灯。千篇一律的Dubstep和廉价的蓝紫色灯光令他头晕目眩，提亚马特把世界这个巨大的沙漏倒转了过来，他就是那颗往下跌落的沙子，「幸好他没说什么别的胡话。」

宣传期他俩没碰上，第一部电影不温不火，过去了也就过去了。第二部电影开拍之前三个月他们又凑到一块儿了，理由是正经的，为了训练，结果却是不正经的。他们在任何闲暇的时间里做爱，第二天昏昏欲睡，如果被教练问起的话就说是训练得太累了。

剧组的训练还在继续，Anthony也加入了进来。过了一段时间，有一天早上Chris和Anthony一起吃早饭的时候多买了一个牛油果三明治，Anthony眨眨眼：“你吃那么多？还是说是加餐？”Chris这才发现自己顺手做了什么事：他只是看到菜单的时候突然想起昨天晚上，他洗完澡出来的时候好像听到Sebastian躺在床上嘟囔，说想吃牛油果。他掂着手里的三明治，思来想去觉得还不如说实话：“Seb说他想吃。”

Anthony眼睛眨得更快了：“哦，哇哦，他跟你说的？”Chris点点头：“昨天说的。”Anthony的嘴张成一个“O”型，像是在甄选用词：“我——我以为你俩没那么熟？”Chris歪头：“为什么？”“——因为你们不说话！傻缺！”Anthony没好气地开口，附赠一个大白眼，“你们在训练场的样子像是除了打架以外就没有别的话题能聊了！”

Chris回想了一下，发现Anthony说得不无道理——不如说是完全正确。他发誓，他没有故意想要做这种假惺惺的伪装，他也没有和Sebastian做过什么“我们必须装不熟”之类的约定。这没有必要，而且反而会更容易让人怀疑，不是吗？这年头谁还没看过点儿狗血三俗剧，《Desperate Housewives》那一套还没看腻吗？他相信Sebastian也不会不知道这个道理的。

那他们到底是为什么要这么做？他们就这么害怕和彼此说话吗？他们就这么害怕事情败露吗？

Chris想，他确实是在害怕的，但不是因为这个。

“……Seb只是比较害羞啦，你没发现吗？”Chris这么说，Anthony耸了耸肩：“没有，因为我和他的对手戏比较少？”“那就对了，”Chris大笑起来，又拿出看家的摸胸本领，“说明你和他才是真的不熟啊！”

他们又扯了两句，回到宾馆的时候分开了。Chris回到房间里，把三明治往床头一放，一个小时之后Sebastian醒了，往床头柜上摸手机，结果摸到一小包东西，拿过来一看：“——牛油果！！”

他坐了起来，看看手里的东西，又抬头去找Chris，像是只小仓鼠一般顶着一头乱发飞快地转头。和Chris对上视线的那一瞬间他笑了起来，牙齿明晃晃的：“你听到啦？”Chris在做第五组仰卧起坐，卧倒又坐起来：“快点儿，要迟到了。”Sebastian跳了起来，直奔Chris而来，没直接砸Chris身上，而是在他身边向前跪下，凑过去亲了亲Chris的唇：“爱你！”

说完跑去刷牙了，Chris看着他的背影消失在浴室门口，然后又卧倒。那一句“爱你”像是牛奶一般浓稠的雾，蒙住他的双眼，缠住他的心脏，在他的舌尖一圈圈地晕染开来，每晕开一层就感到愈发甜腻。这是Sebastian的魔法——Chris在心里偷偷这么叫的，这是他的魔法。他像是住在糖果城堡里的小王子，毫不知收敛地随意挥霍着属于他的甜蜜宝藏，将他身上的所有东西都裹上一层奶白的糖霜：他的话、他的眼神、他的动作。他笑盈盈地把这些糖扔到你的面前，你不知道那糖里究竟裹着的是什么馅料，但你就是愿意心甘情愿地吃下去，因为实在是太香了，太甜了，是没有人能拒绝的香甜。

Chris躺在地上，想，那一秒他是相信这句话的……他从来都相信的。

夏末的时候第二部电影杀青了，Sebastian这次留了最后一晚，离开之前对Chris说：“我们不能再这样下去了。”

Chris是怎么回答的呢？Chris把这颗夹着槟榔的糖吃下去，回答，你说得对。

没有伤心欲绝，没有天旋地转，没有人生灰暗，日子照样还是那么过下去，地球也没有迎来末日。新工作，复杂的社交，真真假假的女友，一切并没有什么不同，你看，分开也不是一件多么难熬的事情。我那么晚才遇到你，说明没有你我也就是那么活着，或许我会在某个没有星星的夜晚把自己投入湖中，浑身蜷缩着躺在湖底，用手指在淤泥上写下你的名字，和一些别的什么毫无关联的东西，像是摩西雕刻他的石碑，吉尔伽美什抚摸他的粘土板，但等黑夜褪去，我仍旧是这么活着，肆意妄为又如履薄冰地活着。

拍第三部电影的整个过程中他们都没有上床，宣传期接踵而至，去往异国的前一天，这个毫无用处的死磕比赛还是被打破了。

躺在被窝里的Sebastian看起来小小的，有时候Chris看着他这张脸时真的会忘记掉他是个和自己几乎一样高大的成年男性，感觉自己像是在睡什么未成年高中生，在犯罪的边缘游来荡去。他垂着眼睑，目光虚虚地看着空气中的一点，大概是在想什么事情。Chris伸出手捏捏他的下巴，把那条沟挤得更加明显；没理，于是Chris竖起拇指，轻柔地摩挲着他的下唇。Sebastian的眼睛完全闭起来了，像是被挠下巴挠得舒服了的黑猫一般，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音，嘟起嘴亲吻Chris的手指，又抬起眼，自下而上地看他，像是用眼神在问他，想从他这里知道点什么东西。Chris就在这时感到自己的呼吸没由来地在耳边骤然放大，那句话就这么脱口而出了。

“我们不能再这样下去了。”

那双绿色的眼睛一动不动，玻璃珠一样：“你说得对。”他这么回答，伸出舌尖温柔而引诱地舔舐Chris的指腹。Chris把手拿开，张开嘴和他接吻，翻身把他压在了身下。

异国宣传不过几天时间，回来之后又各奔东西。一个月后的一天下午Sebastian打开被敲响的家门，看到Chris站在门外，什么都没说就把他又拉了进来。

“……我的飞机，四个小时之后的。”Sebastian趴着躺在床上，Chris坐在床沿擦头发：“啊？”“——我觉得我要改签了。”Sebastian瞪了他一眼，一字一顿地说，Chris耸耸肩：“哦。”Sebastian冲他丢了一个枕头。

Chris没躲，把擦头发的毛巾一扔，也跟着躺上了床。他规规矩矩地躺了一会儿，还是转过身，从背后抱住了Sebastian。Sebastian实在是懒得动了，但是被碰到后腰时还是抽痛地吸了一口气：“……痛。”“对不起。”“怎么这么多次？”“太久没做了。”

Sebastian这次“咦”了一声：“我以为你有和Armas上床的？”“没有，你怎么会这么想？”“她很性感啊！”“对你来说或许是的，对我来说不是。”“装什么啊！是因为你那个角色吗，撒谎都顺口起来了！”“真的没有，你以为我是你吗？不管是名义上还是实际上的‘女朋友’都睡？”

Sebastian没接话了，Chris以为他是睡着了，过了一会儿，怀里的人转过身来，盯着他的眼睛开口：“我没有。”Chris眼皮一跳：“上一个没有？”“上上一个也没有。”Sebastian说着，舔了一下下唇，眼睛飞快地左右飘动，嫣红的舌尖飞快地在唇间探出来，又马上缩了回去，“……再上一个也没有。”

——只有在这种时候，时间才会真正地凝固，世界才会真正地崩塌；布伦希尔德将长枪刺入齐格鲁德心脏时的那一瞬间，体会到的也是这种感觉吗？

“……Chris？”他听到Sebastian的声音，也能感觉到自己的额上开始挤出汗珠。胃像是被扔进绞肉机里一样疯狂痉挛，肌肉不受控制地过分收缩，心脏和肺像是被人用重器狠狠一砸，两个器官就这么烂在了一块儿，也分不清哪些是哪个器官的肉了。“Chris？！天哪，你还好吗？”Sebastian坐起来，捧住Chris的脸，“深呼吸，跟我一起做，吸气，吸气，呼气，吸气，吸气，呼吸……好的，看着我的眼睛，能看到我的眼睛吗？好，就是这样，保持清醒，做得到吗？”他点头，颤抖而小幅度。“好的，很棒，告诉我你的药在哪里？”舌头在痉挛，但他能做到控制它正确发音：“……箱子里，第，三层……”“好，好的，我马上回来，保持清醒，懂吗？”

他很快回来了，拿着药片和一杯水。他把Chris扶了起来，把药塞进他的手里，又拿着水杯让他喝下，接着和他一起躺上了床，把他抱紧怀里，轻轻拍着他的后背：“好了，没事了，你做得很好，没事了……”

他说话的音色和Chris第一次见到他时一样，低沉而黏腻，像是雨中演奏巴赫的黑管。Chris躺在他的怀里，用颤抖的双手抱紧了他的腰，在这一瞬间感到无比的安心与眷恋。

“——你怎么会是这样的？”

女孩瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛，两颊鼓起来，像是一条金鱼。他和她装傻：“什么样的？”“——没有情调。”女孩开始把衣服穿回身上，别好胸罩后面的排扣，又开始套衬衣，“老天，你可是罗马尼亚人诶！”

他笑出声，声音干巴巴的，从床上坐起来：“这和Romania没有关系吧？”“我的意思是你是欧洲人！欧洲人不都是浪漫情种吗？华兹华斯、拜伦、济慈？”女孩已经穿好了上衣，开始穿裤子了，“虽说我们确实只是假罗曼啦，但我以为你不是那种结婚之前不能上床的刻板亚洲人？”

他突然想点一根烟，可是手边没有，只好用双指做出一个夹烟的动作，垂在身侧一晃一晃的。“……或许是吧。”他听到自己的声音响起，女孩的眼睛瞪得更大了：“是什么？刻板亚洲人？”他不去看她，也没做声，但女孩很聪明，转念之间已经听明白了他的意思：“哦，好吧，是这样。”她撩起一头褐色的长发，笑嘻嘻地问：“所以你的浪漫已经属给别人了是吗，小情种？”

他还是不答，女孩摇晃着脑袋收拾手提包，离开房间时冲他招招手：“——或许你该换个公关方式啦，小男孩。”

Chris停下了颤抖，鼻尖抵着他胸中间的那条沟拱了几下。Sebastian放开他，又从床头抽了几张纸。“……谢谢。”Chris擦完汗，还是说了这一句，Sebastian用鼻子哼唧了一声：“也不是第一次了。”

他也没遇上过几次，三次，或者更少。第一次碰上的时候他确实是吓到了，可他却莫名觉得自己知道Chris需要什么，尽管他从没照顾过类似病症的患者，可他就是知道该怎么照顾Chris，真是见了鬼了。他连自己都照顾不好，但他知道怎么照顾Chris，这到底是什么破事？

“……我要去机场了。”他这么说着，开始收拾衣服。Chris似乎是想说什么，但最后只是点点头。Sebastian闷头捡东西，也不说话，气氛变得有点奇怪起来，最后没法再忍耐的居然还是Sebastian，于是他开口：“你这病是好不了了吗？”

Chris似乎是有点诧异，大概他也没想到Sebastian会再开口，也没想到他居然会问这个问题。愣了片刻，他耸耸肩：“……就这样了，时不时会给你来这么一下，医生也没办法。”Sebastian张开嘴，Chris没觉得他会说什么安慰的话，可他偏偏说：“——没办法，谁都有点儿治不好的毛病。”

Chris的眼神黯了几分，看不出在想些什么。然而接下来，他就顺着Sebastian的话这么问出了口：“那你也有吗？”

开口之前，脑子里开始有声音在拼命叫嚣。

Sebastian张开嘴，从喉间艰难地向外挤出声音：“我……”「——我有病。」

我他妈当然有病，我对操屁股这事儿没什么执念，却一次又一次地往你这儿白送；我有病，我没法和女人做爱，灯一关我立马就自动躺好了，满脑子想得都是你怎么亲我；我有病，我总想着下一次收到你的短信时就不回你了，却没有一次是做得到的。有时候我骂自己是马尔克斯小说里的那些妓女，每次主角一回头的时候总能在原地找到她，却还是没把自己骂醒，因为我知道我他妈有病。

我有病，我轻狂自大，以为自己无所不能。我以为我能清醒，我以为我能控制，我一次又一次地欺骗自己，欺骗别人，这病却如魇魔一般纠缠不放，再三复发。我躺在床上，等待夜晚降临的时候，去感受病魔钻进我的脊髓，啃咬我的心脏，然后在太阳升起的一刻再继续做个骗子。我以为自己没病。

我病入膏肓，我在烈日下看到安美依迪丝花园里的蔷薇时意识到我的病症，在深夜时用刻着你名字的戒指叩响Dullahan的剑刃时意识到我的无可救药。莎乐美想要约翰的头颅，需要向希律王索取，我却把自己的脑袋割下来，端到你的面前，不躲也不藏。我登入审判庭，登入莲花池，天父问我我为何而亡，我说我是病故的；天父问我是什么病，我说是和你一样的病；天父说，“你”，是谁？你不在我的身边。

天父又问我，你们到底得的是什么病，如果不说出来的话就只能让异教徒做我的引路人。于是我只能说，我们有病，我们爱彼此爱得无可救药，爱得将我们分开一刻就会痛不欲生，可我们谁都无法对彼此说出这些话，因为我们都明白，一旦说出了口就再也没有回头路了。

我问天父，现在我说了，我能和“你”一起走了吗？天父摇头，伸手指向我身后的门：如你所见，那是一道窄门，窄得容不下两个人并肩而行。

于是就这样了，我反正已经就这样了，打算取消一切治疗方案，包括消极的那些方案，随便这毛病怎么摧残我吧，或许会一直把我折磨到死。可我还想问问你，问问和我得了同一种病的你打算怎么做？你能回答我吗，我们到底该拿这病怎么办？

“……”他回过神，眼前没有天父，也没有窄门，只有Chris蓝得像夜空一般的眼睛看着他，星星就快从他的眼睛里掉出来。他一勾嘴角，又露出那种慵懒而疲惫的笑容：“……我欠操嘛，你之前不也说了吗？”

星星消失了，没有从他的眼睛里掉出来，它只是消失了。

Sebastian移开视线，把包的拉链一拉，又拿起床头的手机：“我走了。”说完头也不回地朝门口走，忽然被人扯住了肩膀。Chris拉过他，把他摁在玄关的墙壁上亲吻。他张开嘴迎接他，完全地接受他，这不是今晚最充满色欲的吻，也不是今晚最温柔的一个吻，他只是让人印象深刻，让人无法忘怀。分开的时候Chris抵着他的额头，他们就这样互相看了好久，最后Sebastian伸出手，拍拍Chris的脸蛋：“……早点治好你那毛病吧。”

Chris抓住他的手，贴着脸轻轻摩挲了起来。他还是盯着Sebastian，就在Sebastian以为他又要落下一个吻时，Chris开了口：“——可我不想治了。”

他能感受到Sebastian的手有一瞬间的僵硬，然后他抽出手，想要装作一副心不在焉的样子。Chris看出来了，这一段演得比他平时演得那些差多了，可他没有拆穿他，只是看他收回手，放在另一只手的手心里搓揉。“……也行。”好一会儿，绿色的眼睛抬起来，熟悉的下垂弧度又回来了，“不治也没关系了。”

说罢便离开了。

天亮之后什么都不会变，New York冬日的清晨偶尔会起雾，榕树叶上会有略带冰凉的露水，在第一颗滴落之后城市开始苏醒，汽鸣声和电子音左右搏击一般地回响，咖啡和焗芝士的气味相互融合，太阳升起，就好像它从未落下。

什么都没有变，他们只是再一次地确认自己还是病着的罢了。

-END-


End file.
